The following includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention(s). It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art, or material, to the presently described or claimed inventions, or that any publication or document that is specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of motors and more specifically relates to a magnet powered motors.
2. Description of the Related Art
A magnet is a material or object that produces a magnetic field. This magnetic field is invisible but is responsible for the most notable property of a magnet: a force that pulls on other ferromagnetic materials, such as iron, and attracts or repels other magnets. A permanent magnet is an object made from a material that is magnetized and creates its own persistent magnetic field. Permanent magnets are made from “hard” ferromagnetic materials such as alnico and ferrite that are subjected to special processing in a powerful magnetic field during manufacture, to align their internal microcrystalline structure, making them powerful and very hard to demagnetize.
It has long been desired to create an electricity generator using a magnetic field as its driving force, or the magnetic flux density of the magnets. Every magnet has a positive and a negative pole which can't be seen but the effects of it can be seen as it attracts other ferromagnetic materials or repels the like poles of other magnets. Like poles, (positive to positive or negative to negative) of different magnets repel each other while opposite poles attract. A set of magnets arranged at particular angles to each other in relation to the positive and negative poles of each magnet, may conceivably be use to create such a machine. Many individuals have tried to create an auto-rotating device to produce power. A mass produced highly developed permanent magnet electricity generator would usher in a new era in the modern world and possibly free the world a majority of the need for fossil fuels. Magnets can be made by just about anyone, even a home owner. Power and petroleum products used to drive motors are expensive, thus the status quo is not desirable. It is desirable to have an efficient motor able to run via magnetic power.
Various attempts have been made to solve the above-mentioned problems such as those found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,768,407; 5,014,028; 7,965,010; 5,790,006; 6,252,330; and 5,483,116. This prior art is representative of magnetic motors. None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the invention as claimed.
Ideally, a magnet powered motor should provide efficient power, and yet, would operate reliably and be manufactured at a modest expense. Thus, a need exists for a reliable magnet powered motor system to produce electricity and to avoid the above-mentioned problems.